


Anything, my Prince

by nachte (nachten)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Knight Arthur, Love and Fealty, M/M, Prince Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachten/pseuds/nachte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur is Prince Merlin's most loyal and devoted Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything, my Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thanks for your patience and encouragement, bb. You're absolute sweetness. <3 Enjoy the belated birthday/early Christmas gift!
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://nachte.tumblr.com/post/70040360774/anything-my-prince-for-deminos-who-requested).


End file.
